


over and outside and under [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: He squints around harder, trying to make sense of all this too-bright green and backlit black. Perspective is virtually non-existent. All he can tell for sure is that he's floating in empty space."Uh," he says intelligently."Uh," he repeats with more appropriate panic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	over and outside and under [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [over and outside and under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483263) by [anthrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthrop/pseuds/anthrop). 



**Title:** over and outside and under

 **Fandom:** Danny Phantom

 **Author:** anthrop

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 40:58

**Summary:**

> He squints around harder, trying to make sense of all this too-bright green and backlit black. Perspective is virtually non-existent. All he can tell for sure is that he's floating in empty space.   
>  "Uh," he says intelligently.   
>  "Uh," he repeats with more appropriate panic.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483263)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/OverAndOutsideAndUnder.mp3)


End file.
